Diamonds are a devils best friend
by ambrosegal99
Summary: Former WWE World heavyweight champion, Roman Reigns, has found the woman of his dreams and has chosen the right night to propose. Does the proposal go as planned?


A cool, palm tree frond breeze washes lazily over her petite frame as she stands anxiously on the helipad. Monday NightRAW has just ended in Anaheim, and she is awaiting the arrival of her main squeeze, Roman Reigns. Another cool blastgently tangles  
her chestnut brown hair as she looks up at the starry sky and mumbles to nobody,"Howdid this happen? How could I do this to him?" As a shooting star catches her eye, she hears the distinct sound of an SUV motor

approaching from behind.

Her hair wrapped around her head as she whirls around to the most delicious eye feast a dishonest woman had ever been so wrongly treated to. Roman had never looked more delectable untangling those muscular, long legs from the SUV in a black, 3 piece  
/Armani suit with a red paisley tie. Her breath quickened. Her heart started an uncontrollable pounding as his dark form found its way to her. The gentle breeze picked up a little as she quickly smoothedher cherry red painted

fingernails into Romans partially wet man loved the incredible, balmy smell of the Drakkar cologne she had bought him last Christmas hovering on the soft skin of his burly chest as she gently buried her face deep into it. "How

do I tell him that I...? She agonized again as a small tear began to sting in her left eye.

Roman heard her almost silent whimper. He knew the flood gates in the eyes of his girlfriend of 3 years, and with any luck, his new fiancé, were going to open. And when they did, he always felt like a mountainous pile of yesterday's putrid garbage.  
/Usually, the cause of her tears involved him departing on a stateside multi city tour. She had extreme fears of flying that involved hijackers and bombs. However, this whimper was different. The way her slender arms tightened

around his tanned neck with more force than normal led Roman to believe something other than a 4 day show tour was the reason for her clinginess.

"Ah babe, come on"...Romans sultry voice purred into her right ear... "You know how this goes, I'll be back before you know it..." She hesitantly breaks their embrace and plants a gentle kiss upon Romans luscious, full lips. She could taste

the ever so slight flavor of champagne that still lingered from Roman unceremoniously crashing Rusev and Lana'ssham of a wedding celebration on RAW. As their eyes locked together, searching for certainty, Romans jet engine loud helicopter

escort to Los Angeles international airport arrived and touched down on the helipad. Nervously, her green eyes flew from the helicopter to Roman and back again. The same anxious, torrid thought flying through her mind as quickly as the

palm tree fronds around them violently blew at the behest of that evil aerial monster.

Tonight was the night, Roman decided. He normally was not a spontaneous guy, preferring to nurture, think, rethink and carefully plot how his plans would be carried out; and this was the absolute most life changing deed he would do since he could

remember how to speak a complete sentence for the first time.

"Come on..." Roman beckoned huskily as he grabbed her left hand and forcefully began pulling her towards the helicopter. "Roman! No! You know how I feel about flying! My God, what are you doing?" She exclaimed as the incredulous

look she had plastered on her face turned to one of sheer terror. "Baby girl, live a little! For ages now, I've listened to you nag me about thinking too much about things, about how I'm not spontaneous enough...Roman let the word spontaneous

drawl a long moment from his bearded lips..."Now I try to give you what you want, and you say no? Man, I can see why Seth and Leighla called off..."

"The guilt trip is working, Mr. Reigns..." she swiftly interrupted his sermon, all the while that anxious feeling still crept through her veins.

This had to be done now.

Fear or no fear.

Rage or no rage.

For better or for worse.

Bombs or no bombs.

Tonight.

"Now that's my little high flier!" Roman gleefully exclaimed, as he suddenly swept her off her feet with his signature carry-the-bride-over-the-threshold manner. She giggled and tossed her head back into the wind, resigning herself to her fate.

"Don't worry, sweets. Dean is meeting me at the airport and I'll have him drive you home." Roman assured her.

"Ah baby girl, I can't wait to show you the bright, flickering lights of magnificent LA!" Roman twirled her around in the warm California breeze as they reached the open helicopter door. Roman placed his hopefully-during-this-10-minute-helicopter-ride-fiancé  
/into the cramped rear seat. She elegantly scooted to the other side, keeping her dangerously short red dress covering her panty-less sex. "Shit, she mused, why not give the pilot something to gawk at..."

At that moment, Roman squeezed his bulky frame in next to her, his right hand bumping against the pants pocket that held a tiny, grey velour box.

"Are you ready for some football, baaaaaby?" Roman childishly laughed to her.

"Oh, yesssssss" she answered nervously from behind pursed, red lips.

Was she ever.

The helicopter lifted off into the fresh California night sky. Immediately from the helicopters full length door window, they could see the colorful fireworks display so masterfully orchestrated each night at closing time by Disneyland. Roman smiled  
/at the sight and hummed a sigh of relief into her ear and enveloped her petite hand into his gigantic one. "Oh, this beautiful hand, Romanlamented, would soon sport MY 10 karat, marquise cut, 100 facet diamond engagement ring..."

He felt her blood run cold.

"Mmmmm...you're with me, lovely." He whispered into her right ear, while nipping at her thick lobe. Her Cartier chandelier earrings dangled forcefully in response. "Nothing or nobody is going to hurt, scare, or take you from my side. EVER."

"Baby girl, I want us to be of one heart,

one soul,

one mind

and one body." Roman muttered lovingly into her open lips as he secretly removed the tiny, grey velour box from his suit pant pocket.

This was it.

"Roman?" she whispered in response to his almost finished marriage proposal.

He held the small box that carried his future unopened in the warm air of the helicopter engine directly in front of both of them.

"Anything, baby girl...you name it. A beach house in Pensacola? You got it! A private beachside condo in Hawaii? You got that, too! God, I know how you love the water, so...

Now.

"I need you to take me to AJ." She says, deadpan, with the flashing lights of downtown Los Angeles dancing in the cloudy moonlight through the helicopter windows.

"AJ? As in Styles? Oh, for the love of everything Samoan holy, babe! Did you delete Wendy's number from your iPhone again? Ah fuck, babe! For chrissakes, I'll call him when we touch down and get it...again! Girl, what

am I going to do..."

"No...she utters timidly. Her voice shaking. Her legs clamping together.

Roman's chiseled face quickly morphs into his you-got-some-explaining-to-do-and-I'm-all-ears expression.

"But I did do this..."

She slowly raises her left hand, the hand that had been completely hidden from Roman's view, displaying each finger individually, revealing on her index finger...

Ah yes, that finger which houses the vein that travels directly to a persons, or in this unbelievable moment, a devils cheating heart...

Alas, the same identical engagement ring Roman had foolishly chosen for his Satan bride...

"Roman, you will take me to AJ..."

Diamonds are a devils best friend.


End file.
